


[Podfic] Put Up Your [Daisy] Dukes

by HatariHatari



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe- Country Bumpkins, Bouncer!Trowa, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Quat In Daisy Dukes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatariHatari/pseuds/HatariHatari
Summary: Summary from original fic: Quatre is a small-town, southern boy with aspirations that don't include spending the rest of his life as trailer trash, but for now, he's forced to wait tables at a dive in rural Georgia until he can save enough money for college. Though with a hot new bouncer on the payroll, maybe things are finally looking up.18ish minutes. Original Fic by Noelleian.





	[Podfic] Put Up Your [Daisy] Dukes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Put Up Your [Daisy] Dukes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338821) by [Noelleian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/pseuds/Noelleian). 



Hello all! What follows are links to the mediafire page for the podfic of  _Put Up Your [Daisy] Dukes_ by Noelleian. Jinjurly links will also be added as soon as they're up. No .m4b versions for now, but there are versions with and without intro/outro music!

 

I mean, it's a fic featuring a southern Quatre Raberba Winner. This is my jam. It had to be done. Special thanks to Noelleian for letting me record it and also for writing it and all!

 

Enjoy and leave a comment for the original author [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11338821)!

 

With music:

[Put Up Your [Daisy] Dukes (with music)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k0ef9sm30ysteem/Put_Up_Your_Daisy_Dukes_with_Music.mp3)

Without music:

[Put Up Your [Daisy] Dukes (without music)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r3o2q4q8o1owdpv/Put_Up_Your_Daisy_Dukes.mp3)


End file.
